Happy Birthday, Lucy!
by laaichan
Summary: Lucy estava anciosa para o seu anivesário, mas também estava triste por achar que nenhum dos seus amigos sabiam que hoje era o dia do seu aniversário. Mal ela pensa que após ela sair para comemorar seu aniversário, uma surpresa esperava por ela.


**Yooo! **

**Pessoal eu fiz essa fic no dia do aniversário da Lucy, 01/07 e eu ainda não tinha conta aqui D: , mas eu postei ela na minha conta do Nyah! xD xD**

**Enfim, eu espero que vocês gostem desta one, assim como eu adorei escrever ela (: (:**

**- Fairy Tail e seus personagens não me pertecem e sim ao Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

* * *

Lucy acordou muito agitada naquela manhã. Era hoje, o grande dia dela. Hoje ela faria 18 anos.

Sim, hoje era o aniversário dela. O dia que ela tanto esperava. Finalmente se tornaria uma adulta indepentende, não que ela não já não fosse indepedente. Morava em um apartamento e pagava o aluguel com o próprio dinheiro fazendo trabalho e missões com seus nakamas, da guilda Fairy Tail. Mas, ao completar dezoito ela se tornaria oficialmente uma adulta independente.

Ela estava imaginando quais presentes ela ganharia. Ou talvez uma surpresa dos seus amigos.

Lucy sorriu.

Também ela estava imaginando o que tipo de presente certo Dragon Slayer iria te dar. Isso é se soubesse que hoje era seu aniversário.

Seu sorriso morreu.

Era mesmo, ele não sabia que hoje era o seu aniversário. Nem ele e nem nenhum dos seus outros nakamas. Bom, ela havia comentado com Mirajane há uma semana sobre hoje, e ontem ela havia mencionado na mesa com os outros, mas achou que eles nem prestaram atenção sobre o que ela havia dito. Eles estavam muito atentos na briga que estava acontecendo naquele momento: Natsu x Gray x Guilda x Erza.

Lucy ficou triste no momento e uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo teu rosto.

Mas, há uns dias Natsu havia a visto marcando no calendário, que ela tinha em cima da escrivaninha, com um "x". Ele havia a perguntado o porquê daquilo e ela respondeu como "um dia especial somente dela que ela comemorava todo ano". Ele apenas balançou a cabeça como se não havia entendido.

Ela teria que comemorar o seu aniversário, sozinha. Era um fato.

Tristemente, Lucy levantou-se da cama e caminhou para o banheiro, tomou seu banho e fez sua higiene pessoal e depois saiu em direção do quarto. Parou em frente ao espelho penteando os cabelos, fazendo o penteado costumeiro. Depois tornou a olha sua imagem no espelho e suspirou.

– Hoje, acho que devo fazer um penteado diferente, por que hoje é o meu dia – murmurou desmanchando o penteado.

Ela não tinha muitas opções de penteados. Decidiu deixar o cabelo solto, mas para diferenciar puxou a franja as colocando atrás da orelha e as prendeu com duas presilinhas vermelhas. Uma mecha da franja escorregou e foi parar na posição inicial. Lucy não ligou. Achou que ficou mais bonito.

Olhou para o seu reflexo e decidiu mecher um pouco mais no cabelo.

Hoje ela tinha 18 anos. Então por que não fazer ao diferente? Mudar a rotina? O geito de vestir ou até o cabelo, ou seu estilo? Lucy sempre teve vontade de pintar uma mecha do cabelo de uma cor diferente. Mas que cor? Preto? Castanho? Ruivo? Azul? Rosa? Verde? Roxo?

Decidiu então de fazer mecha de vermelho. Então chamou Cancêr e assim falou o que queria fazer no cabelo. E depois de alguns minutos, Lucy amou o resultado. Seu cabelo havia ficado picotado, a mecha colorida começava com rosinha claro até chegas às pontas ele ficará vermelho. O vermelho mais vibrante e escarlete que os cabelos da Erza.

Ok, primeira etapa pronta, agora ela mudaria o estilo de roupas.

Procurou algumas roupas no armario. Até encontrar algumas que ela havia comprado um dia em uma dessas missões que ela havia feito sozinha. Era uma saia marrom com listrinhas pretas e brancas, um pouco mais longas do que as suas outras, mas batia acima dos joelhos. Uma blusa vermelha com um decote não muito grande, em "v" e um bolero de tricô branca. Pegou um par de meias, branca, que iam até os joelhos e usava botas de cano longo, marrons claras, sem salto. Pegou um chapeu de tricô, vermelha, e o colocou. Ela achou que combinou bastante com suas prisilhas também vermelhas. Depois passou pouca maquiagem.

Com certeza ela estava um pouco diferente, mas estava bonita. A garota sorriu para o reflexo do espelho. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos, e ela usava lápis destacando seus olhos castanhos cor de chocolates. Realmente ela estava linda.

Suspirou.

Em um dia normal, ela iria até a guilda. Mas hoje não era um dia normal. Ela passaria o dia todo fora da cidade.

Deu às costas para o espelho, sorridente e teve uma surpresa. Natsu estava ali parado olhando para a garota de cima a baixo.

–Na-Natsu? – disse a garota sobressaltada – O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Lucy, você está... diferente. – disse ignorando a pergunta da garota.

A garota rolou os olhos, indiferente. Ela sabia que Natsu não sabia que hoje era o aniversário dela. Por isso, ele, claro, acharia estranho o modo de vestir da Lucy.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – tornou a perguntar a garota que estava começando a ficar irritada.

Novamente, Natsu a ignorou e começou a se aproximar da garota, que estava parada. Está mesma virou o rosto em outra direção, inflando suas bochechas. Ela odiava quando a ignoravam.

– Natsu! O que você es-

Natsu havia se prostado em frente à garota, que estava surpresa. Ele levou as duas mãos as bochechas da garota e as apertou, fazendo com que um biquinho se formasse nos lábios vermelhos da garota.

– Natxxuuu, ixo doi! – tentou pronunciar as palavras direito, mas não conseguiu.

O mago começou a rir. As bochechas da garota ficaram vermelhas.

– Haha, você está parecendo àqueles polvinhos vermelhos que vêm juntos em comidas, Luce!

A garota começou a se balançar, tentando se livras do aperto das bochechas que ficavam mais vermelhas.

– Você é muito irritante – disse a loira quando Natsu parou de apertar suas bochechas, mas continuando com as duas mãos nas bochechas da garota. – O que foi?

Natsu estava muito concentrado olhando para os lábios vermelhos da garota. Parando para pensar, ele fizera referencia aqueles povinhos vermelhos e os lábios vermelhos dela o fizeram lembrar de novo aqueles povinhos. Será que...

Lucy não estava entendendo o porquê de Natsu está assim, até que de repente ele começa se inclinar em direção a ela e colou seus lábios nos dela. A garota cora imediatamente com a ação do garoto.

Ela nunca pensará que ele fosse a beijar.

Nunca.

De todos os garotos, Natsu erá o ultimo que ela pensará que fosse a beijar. Mas, Lucy só pensava assim, por que... tan tan tan, momento revelação: Ela nunca pensou que Natsu fosse gostar dela do mesmo geito que ela gostava.

Isso mesmo senhoras e senhores, Lucy Heartfilia erá apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo Natsu Dragneel!

Quando Natsu se afastou da Lucy, sorrindo, a garota socou seu braço.

– P-por que você fez isso, seu idiota? – perguntou a garota nervosa.

Natsu coçou a nuca.

– Ah, sei lá... me deu vontade. – disse sorrindo – Você está bonita. – soltou.

A garota abriu a boca para responder várias vezes, mas não encontrava palavras naquele momento.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou mais uma vez.

– Vim te buscar – respondeu Natsu finalmente.

Um pingo de esperança brotou em Lucy. Será que eles prestaram atenção nela dizendo que hoje era o seu aniversário?

– Vamos fazer uma missão! – continuou alegremente.

Algo subiu a testa da garota a fazendo ficar mais irritada do que nunca. Lucy deu as costas a Natsu.

– Não – falou – Hoje não.

A alegria que surgiu em Natsu foi toda embora. Por que ela não queria ir a uma missão com ele? Por que hoje não?

– Por quê? – perguntou triste.

– P-por que não vai dar. – Lucy virou o rosto. – Hoje vou ficar o dia todo fora.

Natsu olhou para Lucy. Será que aquela arrumação toda tinha a ver com ela não querer ir a uma missão com ele? Será que ela tinha algum encontro?

Natsu ficou irritado.

Por quê? Por que ela escolheria para sair com outro? Por que não ele?

– Tch, tudo bem – disse o rosado se virando em direção à janela.

– Pelo menos use a porta! – gritou a garota assim que ele pulou a janela.

Lucy suspirou e sentou-se na cama sentindo seu coração disparar. Natsu havia a beijado.

De uns dias para cá, Lucy percebeu um comportamento estranho vindo do garoto. Natsu estava estranho com ela. Mais estranho que o normal. As vezes ele a elogiava, as vezes a chamava de estranha e as vezes ele ficava um pouco vermelho com alguns comentários da garota em relação a ele.

Mas hoje, ele havia a beijado! Mesmo que só foi um toque de lábios, ela se sentia muito feliz. Era o melhor presente de aniversário que ela havia ganhado.

Ela sorriu e se levantou já disposta a sair. Curtiria o seu dia.

Xxx

Natsu caminha em direção a guilda, pensando em Lucy.

Ele estava claramente com ciumes. Quem será o cara que Lucy ia sair? E por que logo hoje? Ele queria fazer uma missão com ela para poder ganhar um bom dinheiro para dar a Lucy um ótimo presente.

Sim, Natsu sabia que hoje era o aniversário da Lucy.

Natsu havia prestado bem atenção nela na ultima semana. Ela estava claramente agitada e não parava de mencionar sobre o dia de hoje. Ele até pegou um fio da conversa dela com Mirajane falando sobre hoje. E ontem ele (mesmo brigando com os outros) pode escuta-la falando sobre seu aniversário. Na verdade foi mais uma indireta. Então ele decidira fazer uma missão com ela para poder comprar seu presente.

E agora ele descobre que vai ficar o dia todo fora.

Assim que Natsu colocou os pés na guilda, ele teve uma ótima idéia. Correu direto em direção a Mira e assim a contou a sua idéia. Mira sorriu e concordou em ajudar.

Então os dois foram em direção ao palco que havia na guilda. Natsu tentou chamar a atenção da guilda, mas todos estavam muitos concetrados em beber, conversar ou brigar. Até que Mira usou seu Take Over "Satan Soul" e todos decidiram prestar atenção nos dois.

– Minna – falou Mira que ja estava de volta ao normal – Temos um comunicado a fazer.

Todos olharam para a mulher, anciosos em saber o que era aquele comunicado.

– Hoje é o aniversário da Lucy – disse Natsu.

A guilda toda entrou em choque. Hoje era o aniversário dela? Como eles não sabiam disso?

– É eu sei é um choque – Mira comentou sorrindo. – Então decidimos que...

Mira começou a contar o plano.

Natsu estava muito feliz. Lucy teria uma baita surpresa hoje. Quer dizer duas surpresas. Ele queria a ve-la sorrir feliz, pois quando ele foi ao apartamento dela hoje, ela parecia triste.

Ele amava o sorriso dela, por isso queria a fazê-la feliz, já que ela é a garota que ele amava.

Xxx

Lucy voltou para Magnolia um pouco tarde da noite. Estava muito cansada. Ela havia feito compras em algumas cidades, foi à biblioteca, passou o dia em um parque aquático, a tarde foi em um parque de diversões e no inicio da noite passou em uma baladinha em uma cidade festeira. Divertira-se muito, mas não era a mesma coisa sem seus amigos.

Ela estava decidida a passar o resto da noite dormindo.

Assim que chegou ao apartamento, teve uma surpresa. O Happy estava lá voando alegremente pelo seu quarto. Lucy largou as sacolas e a bolsa que estava segurando.

– Happy! – exclamou a garota – O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Ah, oi Lucy! – disse o exceed sorrindo para ela. – Você parece cansada.

A loira olhou ao redor a procura de outro alguém que adora invadir seu apartamento, junto com o gato azul.

– Happy, onde está o Natsu? – perguntou a garota.

Happy nada disse apenas a pegou nas costas e a levou voando em direção a guilda.

– Happy! – tornou a exclamar a garota – Onde está me levando.

O gato sorriu.

– Ah guilda. – respondeu.

– Guilda? Por quê? – perguntou ainda não entendendo. O sono estava afetando o seu cerebro.

– Você vai ver – disse o gato fazendo mistério.

A garota continuou sem entender. Estava cansada demais para pensar em alguma coisa agora.

Então eles chegaram a guilda que estava estranhamente escura. Lucy não conseguia enchergar nada, mas sentia que Happy ainda estava a segurando. Até que o gato a largou no chão e ela caiu em uma cadeira. A garota piscou algumas vezes.

– O-olá? – sussurrou cansada – Alguém ai?

De repente as luzes se acenderam, mas ninguém apareceu. A garota estranhou.

– Uhm, se não tem ninguém, acho que vou embora... Mas eu estou muito cansada. Acho que vou durmir um pouco – murmurou a garota consigo mesma.

Assim que ela fechou os olhos de repente ela ouviu um grito e ela abriu os olhos. E todos gritaram "surpresa" e ela sorriu.

– Finalmente – ela disse rindo.

– Feliz aniversário Lucy! – gritaram os outros a fazendo a rir mais.

– Como souberam que hoje era o meu aniversário? – perguntou.

– Foi o Natsu e a Mirajane – disse Erza.

– Na verdade, foi mais o Natsu – corrigiu Mira – Ele que teve a idéia da festa.

A garota sorriu feliz e correu para abraçar todos.

A festa rolou solta pela guilda. O cansaço de Lucy se foi e ela pode aproveitar a festa. E a festa parecia como qualquer outro dia na guilda. Gray andou pela guilda, Erza reclamou, derrubaram o bolo dela e a briga começou. Lucy, Wendy e Levy tentaram alcamar todos.

– Ah, onde está o Natsu? – perguntou a Lucy notando pela primeira vez a ausência do amigo na festa.

– Eu não sei – disse Wendy.

– A ultima vez que eu vi ele foi quando ele foi com o Happy até a sua casa, para esperar você chegar – comentou Levy.

– Mas assim que chegamos ao apartamento da Lucy, Natsu me disse que ia esperar a Lucy na guilda – falou Happy.

Lucy estranhou, mas decidiu deixar para lá.

Xxx

– Tadaima – murmurou Lucy cansanda ao chegar ao apartamento.

A festa apenas havia acabado às três horas da manhã quando todos presentes na festa havia caido no sono. A garota então foi embora para seu apartamento, pois estava cansada ao dobro.

Lucy tomou um banho, vestiu seu pijama e foi direito para cama desejando apenas descansar, até ela sentir braços fortes a abraçando pela cintura e ela sabia que não teria descanso assim tão fácil.

– Feliz aniversário, Lucy – sussurrou Natsu no ouvido da garota a fazendo se arrepiar.

A garota se virou e deparou com ele sorrindo para ela. Reparou que seus rostos estavam próximos a fazendo corar.

– Por que não estava na festa? – perguntou a garota – Já que foi você que planejou.

O garoto riu.

– Decidi ficar aqui em vez de ir a festa.

– Por quê? – murmurou Lucy reprimindo um bocejo.

– Queria ficar a sós com você para te dar o meu presente – respondeu displicente.

Lucy sentiu seu coração disparar.

– Estou esperando, então – falou a loira que continuava corada.

Natsu sorriu e olhou para ela. Lucy arqueou as sobrancelhas e esperou. Então Natsu se inclinou para garota e selou seus lábios na da garota a fazendo ficar surpresa. Era segunda vez naquele dia que ele a beijará. Mas desta vez não foi um simples toque de lábios, e sim um beijo de verdade. Um beijo cheio de amor, carinho, paixão, desejo. Tudo aquilo que eles sentiam um pelo outro e que era desconhecido por ambos.

Assim que se separaram, Natsu a abraçou e Lucy escondeu seu rosto no peito do garoto.

– Luce – começou o rosado – Há algum tempo eu descobrir que eu gosto de você. Na verdade eu acho que eu ja sentia isso por você, mas eu apenas a considerava como minha nakama. Mas agora eu sei o que realmente sinto por você e eu quero ficar ao seu lado, para poder de proteger de tudo. Por que eu te amo.

Lucy sorriu e sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem.

– Eu também... te amo – sussurrou com sentido seus olhos pesarem.

Natsu sorriu.

– Você aceita namorar comigo? – pediu.

– Aceito – disse Lucy, fechando os olhos, feliz.

Ele correspondia o seu sentimento. Lucy estava feliz. Sem duvidas aquele foi o melhor dia da vida dela. Agora ela podia dormir em paz nos braços do amado.

Natsu sorriu ao perceber que Lucy adormecerá. Beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

– Feliz aniversário, Lucy.

* * *

**Eai pessoal? Gostaram? Mereço seus reviews?**

**PS: se tiver algum erro de português, me desculpes DD:**


End file.
